Succubus x Tengu: Love and Relationship
by YuriChan220
Summary: Nyotengu reunites with her old friend Morrigan, along with her younger sister, Lilith. Together, the three demonesses learn the true meaning of love.


**Succubus x Tengu: Love and Relationship.**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu x Morrigan x Lilith**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or Darkstalkers or any of their characters.**

 **Author's Note: First off, for this story, this is a continuation to Major Mike Powell's "Broken Apart, Together Healing". And the two guest characters are Morrigan and Lilith Aensland from "Darkstalkers" I decided to pair the three of them cause...well...why not~? Hehe! Anyways, enjoy!**

It's late at night. The full moon is shining brightly upon Tokyo. Everything is peaceful now that the demons are slain from Hayabusa and Hayate while rescuing Kasumi and Momiji from danger after being broken by the demons and men they had sex with. Now, the two wives were cleansing themselves the best they could two weeks after that happened. It may not be enough, but for them, as long as they have each other, they can heal each other back to normal.

But are all the demons gone? Not so likely. Not if the Naughty Tengu Princess known as Nyotengu is present. She stands on top of the roof of a tall building behind the full moon, making it look like it's bigger than her and a shadow to those who dare to look up at the roof.

For a while now, she's been watching many girls getting broken by the demons and such, including the ninjas. Using her fan, she lightly fans herself and then covers her mouth with a light giggle, watching the people below her.

"What a wonderful sight down there~" Nyotengu says. "Men and women alike. Just minding their own business. Oh, imagine all the cute girls I get to have fun with all night~!" She clasps her hands happily as she looks up at the night sky dreamily.

Just then, she hears a voice behind her saying, "Oh, my~! Daydreaming aren't you~?"

The female tengu turns her head and sees another demon with long green hair, wings on her back and head and wearing a black revealing leotard with a purple panty hose that has bat printings with black boots. Nyotengu gasps as she recognizes the demon.

"Morrigan? Is...is that you?" Nyotengu stutters.

"Heh~! So you remember me, huh, Nyo?" Morrigan says as she flips her hair. "It's been a very long time."

The raven haired woman runs towards the succubus. "Oh, it HAS been a very long time! What are you doing here after all these years?"

Morrigan pets the tengu. "Silly, can't your old friend pay a visit once a while? Besides, I missed you very much, so I decided to drop by here to see how you were doing."

"Bit Sis!" Another voice says from the sky.

Both of them look up and see a girl with short purple hair and wearing the same clothing as Morrigan, but the leotard is red and the panty hose is blue. Morrigan giggles as the girl lands, panting.

"Oh, Lilith~!" She coos. "You really need to go on a diet~!"

"Aw, be quiet!" Lilith shouts with her face red in embarrassment.

Nyotengu stifles her giggles by covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, I remember little Lilith~! That cutie~!"

Lilith blushes furiously as she just hugs her big sister. "Just so you know...Big Sis belongs to me. You have no right to get any closer to her, got it?"

Morrigan just pets her. "Awww~! My little sis is jealous~!"

"Am not!"

Nyotengu comes over and pets the little succubus as well. "Don't worry, Lilith. I promise I'll share your sister."

"You better do," The short haired girl says, pouting.

Morrigan turns to the tengu. "So, how have you been? We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Well...lately, I've been in the human world for quite some time," Nyotengu replies. "I haven't been in my tengu realm in a while."

"Huh? Why is that?" Morrigan asks.

"Because...I lost someone very important to me. A good friend of mine."

Lilith and Morrigan gasp.

"Who was it that passed away?" Lilith asks.

Nyotengu looks down at the ground, "Bankotsubo. He was the ruler of the tengus. And...he was slain by a ninja named Hayabusa..."

"Oh, no!" Morrigan says sympathetically. "I'm so sorry! He must mean so much to you."

"He was," Nyotengu says. "He and I were friends for a very long time, almost to the point where I fell in love with him. But...after his death, I lost it and never trusted any human. Until that day...that very day and I'll never forget it. This girl...named Kasumi...she taught me that not all humans are bad. That's after Hayabusa and I fought. He was too quick for me and I was defeated. But Kasumi saved me...and begged Hayabusa to spare me. That's when I realized the truth. Kasumi was kind enough to spare my life when she could've helped him slay me, too. But...she didn't."

"Wow! How brave of that girl!" Lilith says.

"From that day on," Nyotengu continues. "I lived in the human world more often, trying to blend in with them to get used to it. Thanks to Kasumi, I'm able to change and forget about my grudge against Hayabusa."

Morrigan smiles as she puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Good for you, Nyo. I'm glad you and the humans get along well."

Nyotengu blushes, but smiles at the same time. Though it's been so long since they had seen each other, she and Morrigan still get along well. The older succubus looks up at the full moon.

"Wanna stay here and sleep for the night?" Morrigan asks. "I think it's getting quite late."

"Huh? But we just got here," Lilith says.

"We can always look at the moon for a while," Nyotengu suggests as she looks up at the sky. "Besides, why waste the opportunity?"

The green haired woman nods in agreement. "Okay. We'll watch the stars tonight, okay?"

The three female demons lie on the roof, staring at the stars that twinkle in the night sky. The three of them chat up a storm, catching up on what they missed and brainstorm their plans to spend time with one another. And after about an hour, Lilith is the first to clock out and sleeps soundly next to her older sister, arms wrapped around her. Morrigan smiles and gently strokes her hair before turning to the tengu.

"You know, it's been so long since we last looked at the full moon and stars together," she says. "We played a lot and then we finished off the day by gazing at the stars, like it is right now."

Nyotengu nods in agreement. "I had fun with you, Morrigan. You are my best friend, so of course it's been so long."

The succubus lies on her back, careful not to wake Lilith and stares at the sky.

"Although...now that I think about it...I..." Morrigan trails off.

"Yes? You can tell me," the tengu says as she crawls a bit closer.

The green haired woman sits up, still blushing. "It's sort of...complicated for me to say this, but...you told me you've fallen in love before..."

"Yes, and?"

"Well..what if I told you...that I also experienced...falling in love?"

Nyotengu stares at the blushing succubus, who is looking away. It's rare for Morrigan to get all quiet and such when usually she is very playful and loves to tease others. But now, the tengu realizes something.

"Morrigan...don't tell me...you fell in love with...me." Nyotengu manages to get out, also blushing.

The succubus nods, but still does not make eye contact. "I fell in love with you for as long as I can remember. I mean...the two of us were inseparable and played with each other every single day. So...that's why..." She finally looks at the raven haired woman, with her eyes gazing at the tengu's beautiful ones.

No one moves for a minute or two. Lilith just shuffles around until she gets comfortable enough to sleep again. Nyotengu and Morrigan get closer to each other and as if they were possessed, both hands intertwine, heads lean in and lips slowly come in contact with each other. The kiss is so moist and soft for the both of them that they wanted to kiss a second time. The two demons kiss passionately until they pull away again, gazing at each other.

"N-Nyo?" Morrigan stutters.

"Yes, Morrigan," Nyotengu says with a smile. "I'm ready to move on and already found my true love. So, thank you."

The succubus smiles, nods and their hands remain intertwined. Both of them lean in and nuzzle each other's noses before pulling away.

"So...this is the beginning of our relationship, isn't it?" Morrigan asks.

Nyotengu nods. "Of course. The beginning of our journey...my precious love~"

The two demonesses lean in again and touch foreheads while closing their eyes. This is indeed the beginning of their relationship as lovers. And Nyotengu nor Morrigan have any regrets.


End file.
